


relationship advice

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Erika's a shipper on deck, F/F, Multi, Relationship Advice, monthly challenge, part of a series, theme: ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Anri and Saki go to a photo shoot with Erika, and Erika gives Anri some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything for femslash big bang in a while, but I wanted to try to do something this month. It's part of the cosplay club series, because I'm addicted to that series right now.

"Hey, Anri, I have a question," says Erika, when her friend picks up the phone.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Could I borrow you for some cosplay again? One of the girls wanted to do some ghost themed photo shoot or something? I don't know, she just said for us to get all our dark haired friends together so...are you in?"

 

Anri is surprised by the question, but the last time she went to cosplay with Erika, she had a lot of fun. She hasn't met anyone in her club besides Azusa, but as long as they're both there, she thinks she should be fine. As for what Erika means by ghosts, she isn't completely sure, but the older girl has done so much for her that she really wants to be able to help her out whenever she can. "Okay," she says. "I can come. When is it?"

 

Erika tells her the date and time before adding, "If you have any friends you want to bring, feel free! The more the merrier, you know."

 

"Oh, well, um...I'm not really sure if I have any friends with the look you want, I'm sorry," she says.

 

"Oh, the dark hair thing? Don't worry about that! We've got wigs! I've got a friend I recruited coming, and she's blonde," says Erika. "You can bring anyone you want."

 

Anri thinks for a moment, and there's really only one person who comes to mind. She doesn't hear from Mika much lately, and this certainly doesn't seem like something Celty would be interested in, but she and Saki have gotten so close since meeting. Really, Anri isn't sure what to call their relationship, which isn't something new, per se, but it makes things more complicated.

 

Her relationships with Mikado and Masaomi were complicated, and she thought that the introduction of the latter's girlfriend would simplify things, but it only made things more difficult. She doesn't think she would be able to accept her feelings for either of the boys if it weren't for Saki, but when she thinks about the other girl, she can't convince herself that she's feeling purely gratitude. But even with her confusing feelings, she enjoys spending time with Saki, and decides to invite her along.

 

~X~

When they all get together, there isn't need for much introduction, as Erika and Saki remember each other fairly well, and they head out together, Erika chattering happily about their plans for the night. She isn't sure exactly why they're having this ghost themed shoot, but she always loves to participate in these sorts of things when she can, and she goes on about how excited she is to be able to bring in even more people.

“You're recruiting left and right,” says Azusa, when they meet up with her. She and Saki are introduced and she's happy to see that Anri is back.

“What can I say? I can spot natural talent from a mile away!” Erika says. “Speaking of which, is Emilia here yet?”

Azusa nods and points to a woman already wearing white, with unbelievably long, black hair. “She got here before even I did!”

“Oh, wow!” Erika says. “I didn't even recognize her with that wig on! Where can we get one like that for Saki?”

“I can show her,” the other girl says, and when she leads Saki away, Erika is left alone with Anri.

“So,” she says, once they're both out of earshot, “what's going on with you and Saki?”

“H-huh?” Anri's eyes widen. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“Come on! I know there was something with you and the boys before she was back in the picture. Maybe there wasn't _officially_ anything, but you know what I mean! So, how come you're such good friends with her when she's with Kida, huh?” Erika grins, leaning in closer. “Are you guys _all_ dating?”

“No!” she says, her face going red. “No, that's not it at all! We're all just really good friends, none of us are- oh, well, I guess, Masaomi and Saki are dating, but we aren't...we aren't...”

“Have you ever thought about it?” she asks, a bit more seriously, and Anri pauses, looking around before she replies.

“Would it...be weird if I had? I mean, I'm sure it is, I didn't mean to...”

“I don't think it's weird at all,” replies Erika.

“You...you don't?”

“Nope. See, the thing is...you know me and the guys, right? We're super close? Well, lately, things have changed,” she says. “So I don't think it's all that weird for you to think about the four of you being together. I mean, if you're all already that close, it wouldn't change that much, and it would mostly change things for the better. Plus, there's _totally_ something going on between those boys, I just know it!”

Anri flushes as Erika's eyes go bright with excitement, and she mumbles incoherently, not able to think of a real response to that.

“Well, anyway, enough about those two. You haven't really answered me. Do you actually like Saki like that?” There's a long pause as Anri fidgets with her hands, and Erika nods. “Yeah, I could totally tell. Nothing wrong with that. In fact...” She glances around conspiratorially. “Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I've totally got the hots for Azusa!”

“Huh? But...but...what about the boys? I thought you said you guys were...”

“I don't really know how to explain it,” she says. “We're kind of an open relationship? I don't know if that's the best way to describe it. It's more like, I think we're all open to having more people involved, or something like that. We haven't really talked it out, especially not about that part, but I know Azusa likes Dotachin, and I think Togusachi likes her, even though he hasn't admitted it yet. I try to ask him about it, and he always says he 'only has room for Ruri', even though he's already got all three of us...

“But, anyway! I've always kinda felt like there was something between me and her, and if I could have her be involved too, I think that'd be pretty great.” Erika smiles to herself. “Plus, I don't know...there's someone else I might like, but I don't really know her...” She realizes that she's gotten sidetracked with her own love life and says, “I'm sorry! I wasn't even thinking, we need to get you into costume!”

While she and Anri get ready, she continues, “Anyway, the point is, you don't need to worry about liking Saki, or liking the boys. I have a feeling that, if you're feeling it, they're probably starting to feel it too. These things take time, but you guys are close and I think you'll be able to work it out without much trouble.”

“Thank you,” says Anri. “I'm sorry for bothering you with all of that.”

“It's no bother at all! We're friends, and I'll help you out any time you need it. Besides, I'm the one who went on a tangent about trying to turn my foursome into a sixsome, or whatever!” She laughs it off, but Erika can't help thinking about the other woman, the one who still hasn't called about cosplaying. She would have loved to have Kasane there tonight, and she's starting to wonder if she should call her first.

Meanwhile, Anri's head is spinning from their conversation. Erika's advice is a lot to take in, but so is the fact that she's apparently in a relationship with the three guys she spends most of her time with, and the fact that, while managing to have feelings for all of them, she still manages to have crushes on two other girls. Anri isn't even sure how she's managed to split her attention  _three_ ways; five ways seems almost impossible.

The group takes several pictures that night, and even manage to look fairly creepy when they can stop joking around long enough to look serious. Anri and Saki stick close by Erika, Azusa, and their friend Emilia, a woman who, judging by her face and broken Japanese, is from overseas, and the five of them have a lovely night. When Anri and Saki walk home together, the latter talks about how much fun she had.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“I wasn't sure at first, I thought it would just be a bunch of nerdy stuff, but dressing up like that is fun!” she says. “We should go back again some time.”

Anri smiles. “Alright, let's do it!”

 


End file.
